To aru Majutsu X Kagaku no Team : The Feast of the Gods
by LevelSeven-7
Summary: AU, plays after the Othinus Arc, Accelerator vanishes, Tsuchimikado and other friends are acting like enemys, the destiny of the One who wields the Imagine Breaker and the mystery behind The Feast of the Gods
1. Chapter 1

GOOD MORNING/EVENING/NIGHT TO EVERYONE...

THIS IS MY VERSION OF THE ADVANTURES AFTER THE FIGHT AGAINST OTHINUS...IT WILL PLACE ACCELERATOR AS MAIN CHARACTER, AND AS A VILLIAN...

THE WORLD ISNT DESTROYED, OTHINUS IS DEAD, AFTER HER CREATING OF GUNGNIR HER HUMAN BODY COULDNT ENDURE THE MASS OF ENERGY INSIDE HER, SHE DYED IN THE SECOND OF THE SPELL ACTIVATEN...

SO WONDERFUL IS THIS 'NEW WORLD' ONLY OBVIOUSLY,

THE REAL EXAMINATION FOR THE WHOLE MANKIND IS STARTING NOW...

_**THE FEAST OF THE GODS!**_

Two months are gone after the advunture in sargasso, the magicians are back in their countrys , others are missing or back in the jail...

Touma and his comrades are back in Academy City, the whole advanture was over so quick, that it seems like a dream...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Othinus have activated the spell to destruct the earth and even after the arrival of ITEM which includes Mugino the #4 Level 5 and Beetle 05 the until now #2 Level 5 , with them was also one Level 0 which have the name Hamzura Shiage, one Level 4 named Takitsubo Rikou and two Level 4 named Kuroyou Umidori and Kinuhata Saiai, this was the official list of the memebrs in ITEM but including was also Sogiita Gunha the #7 Level 5 and also Shokuhou Misaki the #5 Level 5, without the #1 and the #6 everyone was gathered in this place...

they attacked as teams, nevermind if they was magician, trained soldiers or espers,

but not a single scratch could be done to her, they wasnt aware of the fact that Othinus was at the edge of dying, they attacked and from one second to the other she felt to the ground , Gungir (the weapon which have allowed her to reach the realms of the 'Perfect' Magic God broke, and her body turned into dust...

they have won against her, because as one of the many unknown rules behind the realms of a magic god was that they are still humans which haved only see the realms of god, they will get power but they will never be full gods, they are bound to this 50/50 restriction, a Majin who gets the 100% succes or the 100% failure will die sooner or later (mostly sooner), this is only one of the rules who was unknown to the magic side because a real majin was one of the rarest beings over the whole Creation more than 20 times rarer than a Saint...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

they lived their normal lives in AC (so normal as possible), but after the incident with the magic god it was odd to live after seeing her -into dust turned- corpse , they wasnt absolute happy but the world was saved therefore they have decided to not talk about it...

even rarer than the magic god himself was the question of the #3 Level 5 Misaka Mikoto "ohh, every level 5 is her but where is this he (the Accelerator), he must also be with you right?"

"who do think you are talking to? he wasnt there as we started to go outside , im sure he is sleeping in his flat with this brat under his arms" was the angry answer of the #4,

"but he should show up even if he isnt interested in saving other people" this time it was umidori who joint the conversation between the two,

"im sure he have his reasons why he havent showed up" was the final reply of Touma,

"i want to visit him, maybe they was attacked" come from Shiage..."shiage , you are a Level 0 , even if you want to help him you couldnt, i will come with you" was the statement of Takitsubo "but why should we go visit this tsundere ?" was the surprised reply of Misaki who seemed to be a bit confused about the converstion between them, (_the #1 , why should we visit him, we arent friends) _the confused face of Misaki was vanished after reading the minds of the others,_ (they are concerend about him_) she acknowledged the fact that even if the #1 isnt someone who will fight to save every person like touma , he will show up if he situation needs him, one of the facts which was involuntary acknowledged by everyone, but that he was in such a important fight not there , something must be happened, something even more important for him than the destiny if the whole earth...

even after the speaches of the #3 and #4 the whole group was going to visit him, again involuntary they followed shiage and touma, after the arrival before the building they was more nervous than in the fight against Othinus , Touma and Shiage started to walk to the apartment, the door wasnt closed, they opened it and saw...

"what the hell?" was the only scream which came from gunha,

"what for a bad joke is this?" was the only sentence misaki could bring out,

the whole apartment was a absolute mess, and after 5-6 seconds in shock they saw Last Order, and she seemed to cry...

"oi oi oi , what is happened, why is this apartmetn such a mess?" was toumas way to stop Last Order from crying,

"Ac-.. Acc-... Accelerator is gone..." was the only reply which was come from her,

the surprised face was allover the face of them, but how the hell should they deal with the fac that she was still crying...after 15-20 minutes of talking she stopped and told them everthing,

which -even in short- wasnt a real credible story, at least for normal people but the group who heard it accepted the facts which Last Order sayd to them...

First: Accelerator is a Gemstone , that means he havent gain his powers becaus eof Academy City,

Secondly: he is gone,

but before she could tell more shiage couldnt be silent, "what?, how should he go away, he is now weak enough to be considered as one of the other Level 5's"

Last Orders reply was her explanation about the situation,

Fifth: he isnt demaged in his brain anymore, he have healed himself somehow,

this time it was touma who questioned "what do you mean with somehow, how should he heal his brain, if so why he havent done it earlyier?"

"it was because he used magic , he needed time to do that, to create a ritual and to gain the proper knowledge" was not from Last Order but it was from Index,

"what? he is an esper he cant cast magic right?" came from Mugino and Misaki at the same time, "he can" was the immediate answer of -this time- touma and shiage, "i havent understand the full theory behind it but it seems like he can cast magic and starts to sweat a lot more , but wouldnt demage his own body",

"what the hell, hoe OP is this asshole?" that was from Misaka Mikoto, who seems to be real angry about his vanishing,

"nevermind, Last Order , have you any idea where he is now" was a question from the bug over the table named as Beetle 05 or #2 Level 5 ,

"im not sure , after the explosion in his room i have thought someone would attack him, but he started to walk out of his room, without his cane, on his neck wasnt a electrode anymore, and he wasnt anymore so skinny as before... he stared to mumble something about his memory was erased, he have saw me and the only thing he sayd was "im sorry , i must go now, i will come back, or i hope so" that was the last sentence he sayd to me, but without this annoyed voice, that he teleported himself away,

"WAIT, WAIT, he have what teleported himself away?, how should he do that?" was the surprised question from umidori,

"technically , the teleportation vectors of the 11th-dimension have vectors, it is incredible difficult to use them but if he have enough time and practice he should be able to use even Move Point at the degree of a Level 4 if not Level 5, but it must be really hard to do this calculations, i wonder , he have mumbled that his memorys was erased right?"

"yes" was a confused answer from Last Order,

"if so, can he have practice with his abilitys before he was enrolled in the facilities, maybe he have lost his memorys from the time before hewas in Academy City?" one of the theorys behind his actions, "maybe he will take revenge from the persond who have destroyed his memories..",

"i think it was a seal to prevent him from remembering about some important facts about his past" was a theory which was created by the forbidden Library the Index Librorum Prohibitorum, "since he started to remember at his past after he healed himself from every demage or curse, because the magic he used was set to destroy every magic over him, and heal all demage over his whole body"

"this is not the point here, we must find him right?" this sentence was sayd with a voice which was serious enough to walk over corpses to reach his goal,

it wasnt something to agree with or disagree, the whole group including Last ORder started his way out of the messed up apartment, and started the search after Accelerator...

like the first sentence was from him, the last sentence "to run away without saying goodbye, he have really amazing gguuutttss" was yelled by gunha...

And how is it my story about the beginning of the change in the world of our three heroes,

i wanted to make this "Feast of the Gods" a quite time, therefore im sure i have enough to (i dare to say) create a -good- enemy :D

i hope the ones who read this will overlook this incredible bad english , i wanted to write more, but for the fist prologue is this enough right :D


	2. Chapter 2

GOOD MORNING/EVENING/NIGHT TO EVERYONE... AGAIN,

I HOPE THE PROLOGUE WASNT SO BAD :D

A SHORT SUMMARY:

GREMLIN ARC IS OVER, BUT THE REAL ADVENTURE STARTS NOW,

ACCELERATOR IS VANISHED, THE GROUP CONSISTING OUT OF OUR HEROES: TOUMA, SHIAGE, MUGINO, TAKITSUBO, KINHATA, UMIDORI, BEETLE 05, MIKOTO, MISAKI, GUNHA, INDEX AND LAST ORDER HAVE STARTED TO SEARCH AFTER HIM...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Really, where is he?, we search after him for over 2 hours, i have used my Mental Out but nobody knew who he is..." was coming from a totally exhausted Misaki,

"i cant find him, i have even used my PDA to hack into the security of this City but there isnt mentioned that he have leave this town" was mikotos answer to toumas question if she have found something...

"WAIT,WAIT Shokuhou-san, have i misunderstood something, you mean they havent known WHERE he is right? not WHO" a shocked question from Shiage, who have searched with Takitsubo and Mugino in various places in Academy Citys Dark Side, but couldnt find a single clue...

"uuhhhmmm, yes but this isnt such a bi-..." she stopped talking, because now she have understand what Shiage meant with WHERE and WHO, the people are really close with the 12 Members of the Bord of Directons, they should at least know WHO the #1 of Academy City is, but they havent...

(_could it be that i have read the wrong mind, have they erased all the memories of the number 1 , i was having this odd feeling but only someone with my abilitys could do that...Exterior is destroyed, and i have many people who work very close with the Dark Side, they would report me if they have started to create another one, or can it be that?, no, no this is ridiculous it is impossible to have a esper with my abilitys) _as Miaki was stuck into her thoughts she heard Beetle 05 talking with Kinuhata nd Umidori if they would have a single idea where he is since the Dark May Project they have similar thinking patterns but both could only say "even if we have his thinking pattern, we cant say it because Last Order have mentioned it before, he is now without his choker and his cain, that means if he is really cured im not intersted to see if he is like before" that point have started to bring fear about the whole group, a Accelerator who doesnt hold back, its true that Touma have won against him twice but only because in the first fight of them Accelerator have not known his Imagine Breaker and that he can be hit by him, and in the scond fight he was already brain demaged , was shot twice, and used a completly new power, nobody can use a new ability right they have gained it, all this was clear for the whole group, they was shocked , maybe he is like before, was the collective thinking of the (friends?) people who worked together, but only until Last orders speech "he isnt like before, i know it, he isnt, even if he can be aggresive and sometimes rude he is one of the good ones, he have saved me and the misakas three times, and have hurt himself several times the first one was right after his fight with you" she saw to Touma , " he have saved me and the sisters, and gained for that a bullet into his skull" after this words tears started to fill her eyes that havent stopped her to continue " after being crippled , he havent say something , not even once, than he fought for me and have gained incredible painful looking hits over his whole body" after that she couldnt hold her tears even after that she continued and cryd at the same time "and-.. and he have brought me to russia to heal me again, he haev thought that i havent noticed his violetions, but he was hurt over his whole body, and with this injurys he used his powers and brought himself into a near death situation, only to save me and the sisters again and we couldnt pay this back, he is now go-..." now she couldnt say a single word, her grief was to strong, she felt to her knees and started to cry...she felt a hand over her head, this hand have punched several magicians, a god-like being with the name Fiamma of the Right and even the #1 of Academy City twice, "dont worry, stop crying, i promise, that i will bring him back, even if he refuses i will punch him as long as he needs to be punched, i will bring him back" said wiht a voice from a mere high-school boy which was only be found in Animes where the Hero goes and sacrifice himself to hold his promise in the real world was it a bit different,

"hey, this promises, are you really so stupid, the first time he ahve nearly killed you, the second time he have, im sure, nearly killed you, and now you promise that you will bring him back, you must be a really confident into yourself right?" this was come from the #3, angry or happy, he couldnt say it...

"what else should i do, i msut bring him back right?, how can i do that without fighting him?" a reply in the opposite voice from before, at first heroic now sad and nearly depressed,

"oh, is it really so hard touma, you can fight with us" the offer was from the Nun named Index,

"really, you are a idiot right?, not that i hate funny idiots like you" a voice from behind the group, a familiar voice, a voice that Touma have heard everytime he was fighting together with the Amakusa-Church, the name of the person was Tatemija Saiji, 25 years old and the Substitute Pontiff of the group consisting out of 52 magician including him...behind him was a girl who have saved the live of Touma, at least one time, a hugh-breasted girl with a 2,50 meter large spear, her name was Itsuwa, she was at the same age as Touma...

"heh?, what? " the only words which came out of the others in the group, "Touma, you knew this people?" the question of Misaki, "Who the hell, are this guys?, are they Magician?" a shocked question of Shiage, and with him the whole group except Touma started to attack if they do somthing unexpected,

"oi, oi, stop hey they arent here to fight, i have fought with them at least a few times, they was with us in Sargasso" with this sentence he stopped his friends from fighting each other,

"Touma, could you and your friends escape now, we ARE here to FIGHT, but not against you or your friends" a cold reply from Saiji,

"hey, what are you talking about, if not against us, why the hell are you and your team here?" a question from a confused Mugino, her disorientation was unstandable because if they didnt count the Level 5's the City was only a composition out of low-level students, the Imagine Breaker and this both useless organiations, Anti-Skill and Judgement,

"we have told you, all of you, to vanish or you all will be hurt if the fight starts" this time it wasnt Saiji or Itsuwa who have spoked and not a single one of the other 50 Magician, it was Kazaki Kaori, one of the 20 Saints in this world...

"hey, Kanzaki what is going on? why is the whole Amakusa-Church here? Who is the enemy?" many questions came from touma, and one of them was directly answered, Kanzaki havent sayd anything, instead a body stood at the opposite from the group, he was the enemy...

(_he is the enemy?, it is only a single person, how should he be a enemy against the whole Amakusa-Church and Kazaki?)_ a quick glance to the Amakusas and he started to feel fear, they was hurt, and that massivly, most of them was to 70 % dead, and Kanzaki wasnt a exception, "what the-... , what is happened, why is everyone hurt?" again they havent answered, they havent even listened, they was absolutly focused on the enemy before them,

the whole group started to run out of the way, they have feeled the intense energy in this -to far away to see- enemy, it wasnt something like his magical powers, or that he have a black wings behind himelf, but he was definetively dangerous, dangerous enough to send 52 expert magician and even a powerful Saint to defeat him, and it wast enough...

"we will help you" was a statement of shiage "Shiage i have told you that you are a Level 0 , i will help you" the statement of Takitsubo,

"i havent fight since two months, it could be funny" the excuse of Mugino to help her friends, "i will join to, this could be a super-training for new ITEM" one of the rare sentences which came from Kinuhata, Umidori have followed them seemingly intersted in the fight, "hey, are you really going to figt against him, we havent even information about the enemy.." a excuse he gaved his friends to not fight, "dont worry, we all will fight together" came from index (_she sayd most of the times ony nonsense but today she acts really like a adult )_ a quick tought from Touma , as he started to smile...

now sfter several minutes, the friends joint with the Amakusas, they consisted now out of espers, magicians, and touma...

"Kanzaki, do you know what for a form of magic he use" he questioned her but not let the enem go out of his field of view,

"he is stong, i havent seen anybody whose phyisical strength and speed was so incredible, he can run constantly at three times of the sound maybe even four, he was stong enough to crush magic tools with only his strength alone" a fearful reply of Kanzaki,

"how can he use this power?, he must have special magical tools with the attribute to destroy other magical attacks, if so we could use espes attacks or normal weapons" one of the options whch was in Indexes brain because of the 103.000 Grimoires,

"no, he is strong enough, to destroy a building even if he ran againt his walls" came from Saiji

"what, how can he be so strong? wait, can he be #1 " a fearful question from umidori over the sheer power of the enemy,

the whole group started to be shocked, if so than they would fight against a real monster without his handicap, but he wasnt Accelerator because the enemy came closer and closer to them, Kanzaki or the other Amakusas couldnt see his face because he was to fast and always hide his presence, now it was a even more surprised look,

the scary enemy was one of Toumas friends, he was in Toumas school, even one of his best friends since he have started to go to school in Academy City, his name was...

"Heyyy, Kaammmmiiii-yyaann, what is happned to you i couldnt see you a while now, really good now you have nearly every type of girl for yourself, im jealous Touma, really" this sentence shocked Touma as well as Kanzaki, the one who helped them and risked is lie several times for the sake of others stood before them, his name was Tsuchimikado Motoharu,

(_this cant be true, Tsuchimikado is dead, i was even by his grave, this magician use his face to confuse us)_ the only logical answer Touma could think of, but he was curious, why would his friend attack his comrades,

"you arent Tsuchimikado right? who the hell are you, im curious, what are you planning?" the first time he yelled at his enemy and wouldnt hestitate to attack him,

"oh oh, Kami-yan, im now the enemy of te whole earth, do you really thinki would tell you my plans?, if i would tell you even a single piece the one with this balck wings would rip me in two pieces,

"What? Black wings? are you talking about Accelerator? where is he? how can i find find him?" again many questions, and the answer of that was a single sentence but not only to Touma it was to everyone,

"I will tell you evrything if you can defeat me, all of you , even the oh so powerful Level 5's" this was the last piece to bring all of them into a real serious state, 2 seconds and everyone except Beettle 05 , Touma and Kanzaki was down, they was unconscious, this was the whole battle, two seconds not more was necassary to defeat 52 Magician One Level 0, Three Level 4's, One Level 3 and Four Level 5's...

"hey, what the hell?" a surprised and at the same time fearful voice was the only thing Touma could bring out,

"now, who do you think could win, a team consisting out of a Immortal being + a Saint + a mere high-school boy with a annoying right hand or I a Level 0 with the ability of Auto-Rebirth, and a expert in Onmyoudou Arts?" a question where the answer was clear, in the world where Touma has lived was the answer clear, of course it would eb the Team, but how have he won against the other people , they wasnt weak...

"ok, i will explain my powers, but before that.." he pressed a button and the Dark Matter Body of Beetle 05 started to froze, "hey what is going on? what have you done with him?" the anger of Touma yould even be recognized by people who doesnt know what was going on,

/

it was now 19:38 o'clock, there was only a obviously badly injured Saint named Kanzaki Kaori, and a 17-18 years old boy with the ane Kamijyo Touma, they fought againt the old friend of them Tsuchimikado Motoharu,

"okay, i will explain my ability now, i have the power of Auto-Rebirth, that means i can come back fom a nearly death situation, and that was what i could do with my abilitys in Level 0 realms, now im almost Level 5, im not immortal, but i can even reconnect severed parts of my body, the mystery behind my incredible speed is-.." he couldnt continue because Kanzaki started to explain it faster...

"you can use the regenrate power of you ability to run faster bacause your body will heal all demage or exertion in seconds right?, that means if you can regenarate fast enough you can imitate the superhuman body of Saints and that even stronger as normal Saints...

"oh , Kazaki-neeeechhiinnn, you are right , like always-nyaaa" and as he sayd that his fist hit the stomach of Kanzaki she even as a Saint couldnt hold against this ridiculous strength she felt to the ground and was unconscious,

"hey, Tsuchimikado why the hel are you doing this stuff? " he yelled at him after realizing that his friends was sleeping, nobody was live-threatening injured,

"i have a mission, im done with it, i should collect one of the 'Seven Keys of Kyabalion' one of them was here in Academy City, the other 'Keys' will be collected by my comrades" as he started to explane his mission,

"hey , stop, why are you telling me that now?" a confused face undestandable because he have told him a few minutes ago that he will be killed if he told him anything, maybe he tells him lies like always...

"i do not lie, im serious, i tell you this stuff because you must understand that we arent the bad guys here, we must collect the Keys to prevent the start of the Feast of the Gods" not one time have Touma saw such a face , his friend was serious enough to kill him if he try to attack him,

"ok , than you will tell me , that the churches and Academy City are the bad ones right?, ok than what is this 'Seven Keys of Kynfds' or this Feast of the Gods",

"it will be called'Seven Keys of Kyabalion' but nevermind i will only tell you what this Keys are, if you question Index she will know that too, this 'keys' are rules, Seven rules, with them it is possible to alter the absolute reality, that means the foundation of magic will be distorted to a point where nothing can bring them back",

"oi , oi, wait, what with this 'Seven Keys' it is possible to distort the reality?, it is like Ars Magna right?, or is the person who use them a 100% Magic God?"

"no , nothing in this directions, but Ars Magna is the mightest spell of the alchemists, but the foundation of Alchemy is also in Magic, therefore it would create a paradox, like if you travel back in time to kill you father, you will never be born and therefore you couldnt kill you father...

"shut up, and is this 'Keys' thing not also Magic?", "if you want to knew the full theory behind it , you can question Indx if she wakes up, with this 'keys' it is possible to control Seven Rules of God, that means it is possible do everything"

"stoopp, you have said it isnt like a Magic God, but it sound really close",

"yeah, you are right it sounds really close, but this 'Keys' give the someone the power to control Seven Rules, like turn this human into a ape, or turn every computer into living animals, but if he trys to affect one single object more , that means more than Seven than one of the others will regain the old form back...but only special people can hold such a imense power inside themselfs, Accelerator is one of this few people, he is also the one who have created this plan to prevend the Feast of the Gods"

"again that, what is this Feast of the G-..." he started to see everything blank, he collapsed and the last words Touma coud hear was "im really jealous of you, please look after my sister"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AND HOW IS THE SECOND CHAPTER, AGAIN I MUST SAY THAT THIS SEVEN KEYS POWER WAS ONE OF THE FEW THINGS I HAVENT THOUGHT TO USE INSIDE THIS STORY BUT IT FITS :D :D :D

I HOPE EVERYONE ENYOJED IT... AND IF YES PLEASE POST YOUR OPINIONS, WHAT THE FEAST OF THE GODS IS...

IM CURIOUS...


	3. Chapter 3

SOORY SORRY SORRY, FOR ALL THE PEROPLES WHO HAVE WAITED FOR THIS STORY TO BE UPDATED (I HOPE THEIR ARE AT LEAST A FEW ONES ;D )

i needed a break because i have thought about the story,

and to be honest i wanted to show that touma isnt a gary stue, i have believed this a long time but it depends only on the way how the author writes the story (i dont say that i could better write than kamachi but would i create a story i wouldnt let the MC win everytime becasue he was lucky or friends have helped him)

so after i wrote my opinion about the toaru story i hope everyone who reads this will enjoy and review if i have let touma look to un-gary stue like ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(_what is heappened?...)_ Touma started to remember (_right...this...assh-..)_

"oh, you are finally awake" a nun shouted direct into his face,

"you have really needed a long time before you woked up, what happened after our defeat?" a Level 0 questioned with a serious face, his name was Hamazura Shiage,

"this doesnt play any matter, the next time i will blow a fucking hole into his skull...goddammit" a girl screamed while holding her mechanical left forearm, she was the #4 Level 5,

"are you ok?" Mikoto questioned while she stood before his bed and hold one hand of the little girl to her right, the latters name was Last Order,

after a few seconds Touma could feel how nearly every person inside the room looked at him, the feeling was unpleasent,

"we have slept at least over 6 hours, how the fuck could he defeat all of us in the half of a damn second" Umidori spoke into the room where everyone became silent,

"at least nobody of us is badly injured...we can eb lucky that he have stopped after defeatign us..." Touma wanted to say more but the #4 Level 5 grapped his throut and squezzed on it with her machanical forearm while she weared a emotionless and at the same time blood-thursty face, "what the fuck do you know huh? you motherfu-..."

Shiage gapped her arm and looked to her "if you want to kill someone than kill the person who have done this crap to beetle", she letted touma go who immadiatly grapped after air, a few minutes later he questionen umidori "what happened to beetle, after you and the other lost your consciousness all i could do was gaining as much information as possible, Tsuchimikado pressed a button and beetle could move or speak anymore, what happened after i lost my awareness?"

"he is gone..." a little girl shouted with tears in her already red eyes agaisnt Touma, her name was Fremea Seivelun a 8-9 year old girl who was protected by Shiage and his friends, the worked together under their former official group name ITEM, "he vanished before me, even the beetle-keychain vanished..." she started to cry, maybe not the first time and surely not the last one,

after several minutes of explanation what Tsuchimikado told him and what happened while touma was sleeping, the group started to go out of the hospital, after the frog-faced-doctor told them that they are completely ok, they splitted into their own groups again, Touma with the #3+Last Order and Index, Shiage with Umidori+Kinuhata+Mugino+Takitsubo and Fremea,

"ok i will tell you via phone call if we have gained something" Shiage flustered to Touma and showed his Handy to him, Touma nodded and they walked with theri 'groups' into opposite directions while Touma thought (_...sorry...but i cant promise you the same...)_, a few hunred metres away Mikoto and Last Order walked their own way, only Touma and Index was now remaining "hey Index"

"? yeah?" Index looked at him while they started to walk to Toumas dorm room,

"i havent told everything which happened between me and Tsuchiikado after you and the other felt asleep"

"what?, why not?" Index looked with a suprised face to Touma becasue she wouldnt expect this from him, from everyoen else but not from the person who saved her many times,

"i cant bring them into danger, by the way where are Kanzaki and the other Amakusas?"

"oh they went back to England becasue they want to know what the Feast of the Gods is...but from what for a danger Touma? wast this only a enemy who havent killed any of us because it wasnt his order?"

he wasnt shocked but completly overhelmed from the theory which the 148 cm high girl to his left said, even if she havent fought because Touma saved her, it was clear that the Nun to his left havent forgotten the cruelsomeness of the real world, "n-no, he wasnt, it is to complicated if i tell it to you, but please answer me honestly understand Index?"

"i-i always answer honestly, i am a Nun from the Anglic-.."

'Index...please tell me" they stood now before the apartment building of Touma while touma grapped the hands of Index, "please.." suddenly after relising what Touma have done her whole face flushed and looked like that of a tomato, "T-T-T-Touma i-i-i-im a N-N-N-Nun i-i c-cant do w-what y-you want...i-i", with a feeling that he havent recognized something important Touma spoke again "Index please tell me waht are the 'Seven Keys of Kyabalion', i nee-..", this wasnt Index anymore, her face tunred into a complete emotionless one, it was as if...

"conifrm, enemy questions after the 'Keys', order 0007, reading...confirmed elimination of the enemy and retriving all the 'Seven Keys' from the hands of the enemy...activating Curse: holy grave..." immadietly after she spoked a immense pain overhelmed the body of the boy, he touched his chast but the pain was gros´wing stronger and stronger with every second, he felt to the ground and his right hand touched it, the whole pain vanished but Toumas body was still to stiff to evade any attack, would she use one of her immense powerful spell right now touma would die but

"confirm, enemy is also known as Imagine Breaker...confirm, the 'Keys' wouldnt be useful for the reference point of the world...new order arrived...confirm...the Index Librorum Prohibitorum will start his way directly to England and fight together with Necassarius"

"what? going back?, what happend hey Index" touma shouted but the little girl showed no sign of recodnizing, (_i need to touch her..)_ he started to run against her, she was only 3 metres away, (_i need to touch her with my right..)_ but Index was faster, breaking the sound barrier she accelerated her body over 400 m/second,

BOOM!

Touma couldnt stand a single second agaisnt this overhelming shockwave, he flew backwards and crashed into the other buildings wall, the last hing he saw was that a glowing girl vanished from his field of view...

hours later Touma woke up but not before his apartment building, he was inside his apartment on his own bed and two persons who stood on his side looked at him, both with calm and serious faces but that straners looked at him wouldnt bother him this much it was the fact that he knows both of them,

one of them is one of his best friends Aogami Pierce and the other one is a shy girl who was saved by Touma, he name was Himegami Aisa,

"Himegami, Aogami, what?, oh i was unconsciouss in a alley and you both have found me...hahahaha srry have lost a fight...hahaha"

"Touma we know the thruth, Imagine Breaker and the whole other stuff, pplease dont try to insult us and stop lying" Aogami said in a really serious voice, this was the first time where Touma heard such seriousness from his friend,

"ähhhhhh" he yelled in shock "what?"

"calm down, we will tell you what we know and you will tell us what you know, understand?" Himegami said while she looked down on the shocked Touma, who was now sitting on his bed

"wait stop...is this real?, what?" Touma yelled in shock...

**meanwhile **Shiage and Item are searcching after information, as a Level 5 Mugino could access nearly every information inside Academy City but not because she was knowed a special password, it was more like everyone have done what she said because if not they would die in the same instant,

after seeral hours of searching through the Daabase of Academy City she of better Kinuhata and Umidori could find something "hey, guys look this is odd" Umidori said and called the other for the display,

"this is super-strange, after this much we could only found a letter where they explain the materials which they could analyze out of the 'Key'..." she walked to the said so that the others could read it too, "it super-seems like they havent any idea what the material is...it was in itself completly useless but if they throwed it into water it created a strange form of energy which super-could match a nuke"

"this...is dangerous..." Mugino flustered, "if terorrists can gain this 'Key' it would be possible to control a whole country with this seven parts, maybe they can create chain reaction and create a even more powerful energy"

the others looked with puzzled faces to Mugino who was completly inside her thoughts and havent recognized the strange mood of the others, after a few minutes they copyed the data and went out of the facility,

**a few hours later** Misaka looked nervous to her own mother who was sitting next to her and holded Last Order in her arms,

"ääähhh, mom?, arent you...ähh confused?...or havet you any question because.."

"i dont " she said with a smile on her face, Mikoto and Last Order looked to Aiho and Yoshikawa who smiled too, "Mikoto-chan do you really think that someone on my position wouldnt recognize that she have more than one daughter?, since the incident on the sargasso bay i have searched after you and found Miho"

"Miho? who is.."

her mother smiled again, "i think you would know her better under the name #16895, but i wanted to gic all of them induvidual names, they arent robots, right Mi-ki-to?" she tightened her grip on Last Order who looked confused and shocked first but realized that Mikito is her name after that she started to join the hug of her 'Mother',

"i have no questions becasue the guardians of Mikito have explained eevrything to me...the goal of his City...the experiment..." Mikoto lost her mind for a few seconds, she was shocked that her mother could talk about it and would punish her for being for foolish and gaiving them her DNA map,

"s-STOP, you know about the esperiment?" she questioned with a shocked and scared face at the same time, "since when?"

"havent i tell you that i new it since the incident on the Sargasso Bay...but i have also heard what happened after that...and how far this boy have gone to save this little girl and your other Sisters..."

"oh, you now about Touma?" Mikoto said with a sligthy red face,

"?, no imeant the boy who was nearly killed several times because he saved them...ähh, his name...i think it was...ähhh...A-..Accel-...Accelerator, i anted to talk with him, do you know where he is?"

Mikoto looked at her Mother with a shocked face "w-whe-...who have said his name to you?" she yelled in shock at her,

"this isnt your business, Mikoto-chan can you tell me where he is?" she looked at her daughter, the first time where Mikoto saw a serious face on the person who raised her to the girl she is now, she wanted to know this, where was the person who weard the name Accelerator but unfortunatly Mikoto couldnt answer...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

so far so good, it seems like the mother isnt do angry to accel :D maybe this will change but i must change a statement from me in chapter 1 i said that accel will be a villian but i think this would fit the way the story will go, so i decided to give accel instead of a villian appereance a sad destiny :O (at least in the beginning)


End file.
